1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and a method for supplying clock signals in a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, along with a miniaturization and an increase in integration of semiconductor integrated circuits, the widths and the intervals of clock signal supply interconnections have been reduced. As a result, due to an increase in the wiring resistance and the wiring capacitance of the clock signal supply interconnections, differences in clock signal arrival timings (clock skew), clock signal voltage attenuation, and deterioration in sharpness of signal rise and fall characteristics may occur.
Generally speaking, internal operations of a semiconductor integrated circuit are synchronized with a clock signal. Therefore, if the above-mentioned phenomena occur in such a level as to exceed a threshold, the circuit may malfunction such as to take in inappropriate signals, generate whisker-pulse noises, or the like.